Frozen Feathers
by adorelovestories
Summary: Things get emotional for tooth when a game or Truth of Dare occurs and jack admits that he loves someone. A little bit of Norths eggnog can change how someone acts. M for sexual content, you have been warned so don't come crying to me if you don't like what you read.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I've been getting PM about errors in my words, i was kinda getting irritated about people telling me that they were there. I knew they were and didn't really care about them at all. I mean you could still tell what was going on and who was saying what and what that person was saying.

So i was irritated, until i read the chapter again, Holy crap. So i went through again and fixed what i found. Heres the update, i will go through and find all errors, if i can, when this is finished.

Tooth POV

Baby Tooth hovered above my right shoulder as i looked into the mirror, making sure my feathers looked proper.

Normally I wouldn't care much at my appearance, North had gatherings at the North Pole all the time. It would be the same stuff just as it always has been.

"Missed a feather, right there" Baby Tooth said.

The same stories, the same jokes, the same laughs and joking threats. North, Bunny and Sandy would get drunk and pass out like they do everytime.

Baby Tooth flew infront of me and checked my feathers.

Just the same as always, except for one thing. one tiny detail that Baby Tooth and I are happy about.

This time Jack Frost would be there. A tiny detail, that made a big difference to us.

A year ago today Jack officially became a Guardian. North wouldn't miss the opportunity for a party, so we are celebrating.

"There, couldn't get any prettier" Baby Tooth said.

Baby Tooth picked up my list off my desk and handed it to me.

"Could you go wake up the next group?" I asked.

I began to check my list to see if anything was left to do before Baby Tooth and I left.

"Hurry up, we should arrive a tad bit early" Baby Tooth said, before leaving.

Jack wasn't like everone else. He knew how to play tricks on people and how to make someone that was sad, happy in an instant. But that was the Jack Frost everyone had come to know as Guardian Jack Frost.

The Jack Frost I had come to know was that as well as brave, protective, friendly, generous, gentle and isn't fond of rules.

He was like no one I had ever met. He could make your stress fade away. He could tell, with just one look into your eyes, if something was bothering you. No matter how bad you were feeling, with one touch of one of his snowflakes, he could make you feel better.

I put the list back on my desk, everything was done.

I looked out my window with a sigh.

"If only we weren't Guardians, and I didn't look like a bird" I said.

Baby Tooth came back into the room.

"Everything is done and taken care of, now let's go" Baby Tooth Said.

"Alright, when did you get so bossy?" I asked.

"Comes with being second in command, and you're welcome" Baby Tooth said.

Baby Tooth flew beside me as we made our way out of the palace. As we flew my thoughts started to dwell on Jack and his perfect smile. Such inapropriate thoughts.

I was sadly pulled from my fantasy as we arrived at the North Pole.

"Tooth, about time you get here" Northsaid, with a big cup in his hand as he walked over to me.

I looked around, empty cups lay on the table, as well as the floor. Some elves were passed out near the fire place. Bunny and Sandy sat at the table, talking as the drank. Three barrels of Norths special eggnog in the center of the table.

"Looks like we arrived just in time" I said.

Baby Tooth flew over to Sandy and Bunny.

"Bunny arrived ten minutes, Sandy about fifteen" North said.

"Where's Jack?" I asked.

"Behind you"

I turned around and gazed into his beautiful eyes. Baby Tooth flew over and sat on his shoulder happily.

"Good, everyone's here. Now party get started" North said.

Jack put his staff over his shoulder as he stopped infront of North.

"What exactly do you have planned?" Jack asked.

I couln't help but smile with him next to me.

"Nothing you wouldn't be up to doing mate" Bunny said.

"Start something simple, Truth or Dare" North said, waving his arms.

Oh no. This wasn't what I expected.

"You up to this party Tooth?" Jack asked with a smile.

"How could I not be" I said.

Jack and I sat down next to each other. As we began the game I noticed Bunny's smile as he looked at Jack and Sandy's smile as he looked at me.

Something about those smiles was, unsettling, especially Sandy's.

Jack POV

We had been playing the game for about thirty minutes, and it was exactly like I thought it'd be, unintresting. The dares weren't fun in the slightest. The truth's, no one wanted to ask the interesting or fun questions.

The only one that was good at this game was Sandy. Though I think he wanted to pick on Tooth for some reason, because the dares and truths he gave her were a bit more, thought out I guess you could say.

"North, truth of dare?" Bunny asked.

"Dare" North said.

Bunny dropped an egg into a cup of eggnog and slid it over to North.

"Drink this" Bunny said.

North gulped it down in a second and slammed the cup down with a smile.

"Piece of pie" North said.

"Just wait" Bunny said.

Ten seconds had passed and I was beginning to think Bunny was lame.

"Looks like nothing happening" North said.

Bunny looked surprised.

"I don't get it, it should have worked" Bunny said.

Good in a fight, good with comebacks, definetly not good at pranks.

"My turn, Sandy, truth or dare?" North asked.

A two in Roman Numeral appeared above Sandy's head.

"Dare, good choice" North said.

Not like Sandy could do much with truth.

My thoughts wondered as North started talking. I found myself thinking about Tooth.

It had been a year and, I have to say, Tooth was the one I liked most.

Sure she spoke to fast to comprehend at times, but she was different then others I had met in my three hundred one years as an Immortal.

She wasn't perfect, I knew that, that wasn't what made me find her so, Radiant.

It was the qualities she had that I loved.

She is sweet, agile, charismatic, smart, passionate, caring and sometimes daring.

Her eyes are beautiful, her feathers are simply remarkable. Her voice makes me smile every time I hear it. I know she doesn't think it, but I believe she is beautiful.

I love Tooth, a lot, I admit it. What's stopping me from telling her? Rejection. If I told her and asked her to date me, and she said no, I don't think I could take it.

I know Tooth better then I know anyone, myself even. Ask me any question about her and I can answer it.

Sure she often stares at me and smiles, and I pretend not to notice for her benefit. But that's just because of my teeth. She only thinks of me as a friend, that's it.

If only she didn't then I could feel her lips on my own. I could feel her body pressed against mine. My fantasies could come true.

I felt something sharp poke my hand. I looked down at it to see Baby Tooth looking up at me in concern.

"Jack are you alright?" Tooth asked, as she put a hand on my shoulder.

Her touch felt amazing, so amazing I could feel my body get a little warmer.

"Yeah, just thinking of a good dare" I lied, extremely.

Tooth smiled and put her hand back in her lap. I avoided Sandy's gaze, I think he looked at my dreams but I was to afraid to ask.

"Think it be good dare Jack" North said.

He was wiping cookie dough and, some pink pasty lookin stuff off himself. Well this game just moved from insanely lame to lame. Not much, but it's something. If Tooth wasn't here I probably would have left.

"Alright mate, Truth or Dare?" Bunny asked me.

Truth would be better, would throw him off.

"Truth" I said.

Bunny stared at me, surprised.

"A good dare from you is like Sandy talking, not happening" I said.

Tooth giggled, another thing she disliked about herself, but I loved it as well. Sandy laughed to, gingling or whatever he called that bell noise. North didn't notice, to busy gulping down some eggnog.

As for Baby Tooth, she was on my shoulder laying against my neck, I think she was asleep.

"You're just afraid mate" Bunny said.

I shrugged.

"Keep that positive attitude" I said.

Bunny thought for a few seconds, then looked at Sandy, who tilted his head towards Tooth. She didn't notice, she was to busy staring at a cup of eggnog.

I wasn't to worried, she wouldn't drink it. Whatever North puts in it would get on her teeth.

I looked back to Bunny and Sandy. This was interesting, so I wasn't going to let them know I was onto them.

"Alright Frost, answer this for us. Is there someone in your life you love? I mean someone you think you would be happy marrying if you could?" Bunny asked.

That was the question? Childs game, that's what we are playing. Not even afraid.

Still, would I marry Tooth? Damn right I would.

"Yeah, there is" I said.

North choked on his eggnog, Bunny looked surprised, but not as much as Tooth. Sandy just smiled.

"Who you marry?" North asked.

Kind of getting off track, but I was enjoying the curious looks I was getting from North and Bunny. This party just got a little fun.

I shrugged my shoulder.

"Now wait just a second mate, you said yes, now spill it" Bunny said.

"Are we still playing Truth of Dare? Or are we playing twenty questions?" I asked.

North and Bunny looked at each other.

"Twenty questions" They both said as they looked back to me.

I chuckled a bit, they couldn't resist.

They began asking me questions. Like what's she look like? Where does she live? What does she do? What color is her hair?

I answered the first one with she's amazing, funny and smiles when she sees me.

The other three I answered with, in a huge building, flies all over the world, and blue, green and gold.

The questions went on like that for awhile. I barely gave them anything they could work with so they gave up after an hour. They were over near the fire place, talking, laughing and barely standing. The elves were in a pile.

Sandy was on a cloud made out of sand near the ceiling, asleep.

Baby Tooth was sleeping on a pillow she found and put on the table. She put herself near a candle to be warm.

I had to smile, she looked cute when she slept. Plus she had drank some of Norths eggnog. I drank some before and I regretted what it made me do. All it did to Baby Tooth was make her tired more then before.

I was leaning back in my chair, hands behind my head, feet on the table and my staff leaning against the table, right where I put it when first sat down.

This wasn't the type of party I'd throw but everyone enjoyed the time spent together. Being alone for three hundred years, I liked having people around me that could see me.

I especially liked having Tooth-wait, where was she?

I looked around. I shouldn't be able to have no one talking to me. Tooth always started a conversation with me when North, Bunny and Sandy got to drunk like they were now.

"Hey" I said.

North and Bunny looked over at me, North with a weird smile and Bunny with a confused look.

"Where did Tooth go?" I asked,

Bunny raised his arm, pointing to the ceiling with his eyes wide.

"Oh she, she went, uh, back to that palace thingy. She looked, what's the word? Sad, I think" Bunny said.

Sad? Why would she be sad? I grabbed my staff and went over to North's coat, which was thrown over a chair. I pulled out his snowglobe and held it up to my face.

If something was wrong with Tooth, I was going to figure it out.

I remembered the cup of eggnog that she was staring at. I looked over at it and I was surprised to see it turned over, empty.

"Oh no, Tooth's palace" I said.

I threw the snowglobe and jumped into the portal.

Tooth POV

I sat on my bed, crying, as I stared at a picture.

The picture was of Jamie, with Jack and I behind him. It was taken at midnight on Jamies birthday. I had so much fun.

It hurt, knowing Jack loved someone, someone that wasn't me. I am being selfish I know that, but it just hurt so much.

"Jack, I love you" I said, as a tear hit the glass protecting the picture.

I wish that I wasn't me. I wish that I was someone that Jack loved, the one he loved now, who ever she was.

The way he had described her, she sounded beautiful and spectacular. I should be happy for him.

I hate her, why should she get jacks love when I can't?

I looked at jack in the picture. Why does she get his beautiful smile? His cold skin that is wonderful to feel? His cute white hair? Why does Jack want her?

I threw the picture against a wall. It's frame broke and landed on the floor.

"HOW COULD YOU?" I screamed.

My tears flowed like a river, my heart ached. He fell in love, why did he have to choose her?

I layed on my bed, buried my face into my pillow and cried even more.

His words played in my head. Describing that, that, WOMAN!

"She's beautiful. She's funny, and smart. Her laugh she hates the most, but it's cute. She's cheerful, brave and tough. She's just spectacular" his voice said.

The only thing I had in his description was that I hated my laugh, and I left before the questions were done.

This was horrible. Jack was in love with someone. I hated him for it. I hated who ever he was in love with, and I didn't even know her. I had drank some of Norths eggnog and it was getting to me. On top of it all, I didn't care.

I didn't care that it was wrong of me to hate Jack. I didn't care that I had no right to be this way. I just didn't care, I just felt hurt, sad and angry.

I screamed into my pillow, then threw it at the door.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them as I cried a little more.

I just sat there, staring at nothing. The light from the moon shinning through my window was the only light.

"Why does he have to fall in love with that woman?" I whispered.

I heard someone chuckle.

"Who's there?" I asked, startled.

The moon light grew brighter and moved along the floor towards me until it shined on me.

Why did he have to bother me now?

"Toothiana, it seems Jacks love situation has you in a state of anger and sadness. Why are you upset my dear?" Man in the moon asked.

I stayed on my bed, I really didn't want to talk to him about this. It wasn't his business. I just wanted to be left alone.

"I'm not upset" I said.

"One's thoughts are the only thing I can not gaze upon Toothiana. One's actions are a different story entirely. You love the Guardian I have chosen, the Guadian of fun. You love Jack Frost, don't you Toothiana?"

I wanted to deny it, I wanted to try to hold in my feelings. I wanted to push what I felt for Jack away, along with the pain those feelings brought. But I couldn't, it just made me want to cry more.

"Yes I do" I said, burrying my face into my arms.

"Speak to me about why your tears fall. What are the thoughts that upset my Guardian of Memories? Tell me"

"He loves someone else. The way he descried her, I could tell he really loves her" I said.

He chuckled, that got me curious. I told him my pain, why would he be amused by it? I got up and flew to the window. I looked up at the Man in the Moon, angry at his attitude towards my pain.

"What is so amusing about what I told you?" I asked.

He chuckled once again.

"I see what you do not Toothiana. My perspective is different then yours my Guardian of Memories. Forgive me, I mean no disrespect. I am just intrigued by your blindness"

I had stopped crying, I was to focused on the Man in the Moon. I explain my pain and he finds it amusing, Why? What did he mean Blindness?

"Explain" I demanded.

"All you have to do is ask him about the one he adores so greatly"

My wings stopped and my feet touched the floor as the idea entered my mind. With it came fear, fear of talking to Jack about her. I wasn't ready for that, I hated him. I hated her.

"I wont do that, he isn't worthy of talking to me" I said.

"You hate the king of winter for falling in love? For having emotions?"

"I HATE HIM FOR NOT CHOOSING ME" I screamed.

I was done crying, I was angry. Jack had betrayed me.

"Collector, you need to understand him more"

"WHY ARE YOU SPEAKING WITH ME? YOU ONLY DO SO WHEN YOU HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY ABOUT THE CHILDREN" I screamed.

I just wanted to be left alone. My night was bad enough already. The wind blew lightly through the window, I was night, but the air at my palace was never cold.

Fear spread through me, washing away my anger almost instantly.

He chuckled again.

"I am only distracting you. You screamed fligher. You let Jack Frost know where to find you"

"How can you be so cruel?" I whispered.

Silence.

I began to panic. What would I do if I saw Jack? I was angry at him, but now that anger was replaced by fear.

I looked at myself in the mirror, with the moon still shinning in brightly I could see myself clearly.

My feather were a mess and my eyes were red. There was no way I could allow Jack to see me like this.

I hastily flew towards the window, but before I could fly through it it slammed shut. I tried to open it but some unseen force kept it shut. I could tell it wasn't the wind. I glared up at him.

"I hate you" I said.

"It's not my job to be liked my Guardian. IT is to guide and weave the pieces into place"

"What purpose does this serve?" I asked.

"Running isn't the answer. Jack Frost is your best friend. No matter how short his time with you compared to my other watchers, you trust and care for my winter spirit the most. Run and nothing will get better. I'm not saying tell him your feelings but to ask and understand his feelings for this remarkable woman that has received them"

I didn't want to, but he was never wrong. I let my feet touch the floor again.

"What if it doesn't get better?" I asked.

I waited, only silence followed. I sighed and laid on my bed. Just like him to not answer an important question.

A minute later my door slowly opened.

"Tooth?" Jack said.

He walked over and stood by my bed, next to me. I put my back to him. I couldn't look at him, I was afraid of what I might do if I did.

"You OK tooth?" Jack asked.

I was far from OK. I had cried my eyes out, destroyed a picture frame, screamed at the Man in the Moon, and now it was as if my body was frozen stiff. I wanted to just beat something and I still wanted to cry, all because of him.

"I'm fine, just worked to much that's all" I lied.

He laid down beside me and put his arm around my waist. His cold skin felt so cold, and wrong.

"I thought I told you lies aren't your strong sute" He said.

There was no humor in his voice, there never was when he comforted someone that was feeling really bad. Damn, seems he thinks I feel really bad.

"What's bothering you?" He asked.

"Nothing" I lied.

The Man in the Moon's words went through my head, but how could I ask him about her? How could I stop myself from doing something I would regret?

I felt the wind blow lightly, he rode it and landed softly in front of me. He just laid there for a little bit, studying my face. How much was I blushing at how close he was? Or could he even tell from how red my eyes were from crying?

"Norths eggnog isn't effecting you enough to be the cause" He said.

Oh no, he was thinking about it to much. I hate when he did that.

Jack didn't show it in personality, but he was actually pretty intelligent. When he thought real hard about something, he could figure anything out if you let him. I had to stop him from thinking, but how? I could barely think straight myself.

Think Toothiana, think.

"You left them drunk didn't you?" I asked.

It took a few seconds but he shifted onto his back with a sigh.

"Yeah, they won't do anything to bad" He said.

The wind blew and put his staff against the wall next to him.

I didn't know what to do. He was the source of my distress and yet, having him close made me feel a little better. Sadly, not enough to not want to cry, beat something and then rip this girl he likes apart.

"You going to tell me what's bothering you?" He asked.

I wanted to so bad, but I couldn't. I had no right getting beween him and her. No matter how much I didn't want to, I had to respect Jack's choice.

"Just stress" I said.

He moved closer, put his arm around me and pulled me close so that my head rested on his chest.

Usually I would love that he was so comfortable with me like this. The situation was very different then the other times. Now being this close to him felt, painful.

"Here's how I know it's not just stress. One, a picture you told me you loved is laying over there with it's frame in pieces. Two, your eyes are red from crying. Three, your feathers are a mess, and you never let anyone besides your fairies see you with your feathers a mess" He said.

I had to admit, he knew me pretty good. Still, those things still could be stress.

"I told you, I'm just stressed" I said.

"Four, I can still smell North's eggnog on your breathe. You haven't brushed your teeth, not even one of those one thousand brush strokes" He said.

I gasped slightly. Shit, he knew me to well. He was also to observant for his own good

I put my arm around his waist and closed my eyes. His cold body made me really comfortable, even if it was painful and wrong to me. I didn't care about my teeth really, I could brush them in the morning.

"You know me to well" I said.

He chuckled.

"Tooth, I know you better then I know-"

I looked up at him. His mouth was open slightly and his eyes moved from side to side. What was he thinking?

"Better then you know what?"I asked.

He looked at me, right into my eyes. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Better then I know myself" He said.

I didn't like the way he was looking at me. It was very mischevious, he never looked at me with so much mischef in his eyes. I sat up to look at him better.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, a bit afraid that I knew the answer.

"I'm just wondering if the Tooth Fairy is jealous of a certain girl" He said.

"**WOMAN"**

My hands flew to my mouth in surprise. Did I just yell that? I was so embarrassed, I got up and flew towards my door. Hopefully I could just walk away from this.

About two inches from the door a very cold wind blew past me, freezing the door.

I forgot who I was dealing with. Jack Frost, the master of fun, mischef, tricks and breaker of rules. There was absolutely no walking away from him.

I let my feet touch the floor and I just stood there, staring at the door. Hoping the ice would melt.

The wind blew lightly and I heard his bare feet touch the floor behind me.

"Look at me" He said.

My anger towards him had returned. He knew, there was no doubt about that.

My body was ready to deliver pain to him. I don't know what kept me from doing so. Maybe it was because I knew he'd just pin me down like he did when we practiced. Maybe it was the Man in the Moon doing something to stop me. Or maybe it was the fact that I loved him so much to bring myself to hurt him.

"Why should I?" I asked, hatefully.

"Because you don't know who it is your jealous about" He said.

Why should I care who she was? So I could hate her by name?

"Your point?" I asked.

He put his hand on my shoulder. I turned and put my finger in his face, ready to yell at him. He grabbed my arms, pushed me against the door and kissed me.

I froze, his sweet cold lips were on mine. It felt like my heart stopped and there was no air left for me to breathe. I had dreamed what this might feel like.

He pulled away, leaving me wanting more and confused.

He looked into my eyes with a smile.

"Why did you just kiss me?" I whispered.

"Since it's you I'll get straight to the point. I was describing you" He said.

What did he mean he was describing me? I could barely think because of that kiss.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

He put his hands in his hoodie and stepped back with a chuckle.

"Your laugh you hate the most. You fly around the world. You live in a big building. Your feathers are blue, green and gold. You smile every time you see me, which I find very flattering" He said.

I didn't know what to say. The girl I wanted to rip apart was me? I was happy, I really was. However, the way I acted towards the situation had made me feel embarrassed more then happy.

I remained there against the door, staring into his eyes as he looked into mine with that cute smile.

"I acted so foolish" I said.

He shrugged.

"I would have done the same if I found out you loved someone. Though things would be frozen, not thrown and destroyed" He said.

He stepped close to me, he really was handsome. He just looked down at me, his beautiful eyes and beautiful smile seemed even more beautiful then ever before.

He chuckled again as he put his hand on my cheek.

"Are you going to keep staring at me with that confused look" He asked.

"Sorry" I said.

I didn't look away, however. I continued to stare at him. I couldn't look away, I was still trying to believe he loved me the way I loved him. He shook his head and kissed me again. It felt the same as before, only the kiss was more passionate from him. It took a few seconds but my arms wrapped around his neck.

Oh yeah, this was definetly real.

i felt his hands land on my hips as the kiss ended. He wrapped his arms around me as I put my head against his chest.

He was cold, but I liked the feeling. I liked being this close to him, even more now that he loved me the same way I loved him. I could stay like this forever, and the fact that we were both immortal would allow that.

"You know, I think you look pretty good when you're jealous" He said.

Had to ruin the moment.

"Is that so?" I asked.

I could sense the humor in his voice. He was teasing me about how I looked, he knew I didn't like him seeing me with my feathers messed up, nor my eyes red.

"Yeah, kind of sexy" He said.

Sexy? So he thinks I look sexy.

I used my foot to make sure we were still in front of the door, careful to make sure he didn't notice. I felt the frozen door touch my foot. I couldn't help but smile.

I don't know what made me think like this, but I kind of liked it. I pushed against him, the force sending him back and me with him.

It worked better the I thought. We landed on my bed, with him on top of me. Our eyes met and I was surprised at what I saw.

Jack Frost, the master of fun, was blushing. He looked scared, afraid by the fact that he was now above me on my bed.

"What's wrong Jack?" I asked, teasingly.

He didn't say anything, but his eyes did. They moved down, looking my body over. It was my turn to blush.

Yeah, I had put us in this situatuion, but I didn't think He would look at me this way.

He kept loooking at my body, his hand hovered above my leg like he was uncertain if he should touch it.

I was curious, was he really thinking about me THAT way?

He was Jack Frost, the winter spirit and Guardian of Fun. He didn't get embarrassed, nervous, flustered or anything of the sort.

As I look at him now, hovering above me and looking me over, he was very nervous.

I had to admit, seeing him act this way towards out situation was very appealing.

It also turned me on a bit.

The thoughts were there now, in my head. I was thinking about him THAT way. I couldn't help it, for some reason, I just couldn't help but think abou being intimate with him.

"Jack" I whispered.

"I'm sorry" He said.

He clenched his eyes shut and moved towards the edge of the bed.

I grabbed his hoodie, pulled him on top of me and put him on his back.

"Tooth, what are-"

I put my lips against his, then pulled away to look into his surprised eyes.

"Whatever it is you are sorry for, don't be" I said.

I noticed the lust in my voice.

"Why?" He asked, with a small smile.

I smiled as well, wondering who was enjoying this more. Me? Or Him?

I could tell that something was making me act this way. I knew, I could think straight. I knew what we were about to do, I knew we probably shouldn't be doing it. Yet, for some reason, I simply didn't give a damn about the consequences I was sure were to arise in the future.

"Because tonight, you're mine" I whispered.

Our lips met once more. My hands went to his hair as his mey my hips.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack POV

I couldn't resist, as her tongue played with mine, as her feathers touched my bare chest. I had taken off my clothes, they kept getting in the way. More hers then mine.

She tasted sweet and warm, she felt soft and warm. I couldn't explain it beyond that. Having her on top of me, kissing me, was simply the best.

I held back a groan as she bit my neck. I was curious as to which one of us was enjoying this more.

I put her on her back as she kissed my lips again. I put my hands on her arms to hold her down and pulled away. The disappointed look on her was cute.

I knew how to do this, I mean I had never had sex, net even when I was human. However, in my three hundred years alone I had seen it done. So this was going to be fun.

"I think you're mine more then I'm yours" I said.

A smile spread across her lips.

"Prove it" She said.

Those two words pulled me into thought. I had heard them all the time, some people feared telling them to me. Never had they lured me in like they were now, spoken from her sweet lips.

My lips went to her neck as my hand started downward from her shoulder. As my hand moved, my fingers rubbed against her feathers.

I heard her gasp slightly as my finger lightly touched her nipple. Her breasts were small, and covered by her feathers, but they were there.

I laid my other hand on her breast and began playing with it as my hand continued down.

I put my lips to her and once again our tongues met. Her hands went to my back and hair, roaming back and forth.

My hand reached her belly button, I circled it a few times before continuing, earning a small giggle from her wet lips.

Further and further my hand went down, until finally it made contact with the entrance between her legs. She shivered as I began rubbing her slightly wet pussy lips.

Her wetness allowed my fingers to move quickly, to glide across her and push the feathers away that tried to cover her horny hole.

My dick was ready, and so was I. I wanted to dive deep into her, to make her scream as I pushed and puled in and out of her pussy.

I stopped everything, and put myself between her legs.

"Jack" She said.

"We are far from done" I said.

I put my hand on her leg and rubbed the top of my dick against her pussy lips.

"Oh" She whispered lustfully.

Her hands went to her sides, fist full of sheet. I pushed my dick into her, I wasn't prepared for what I felt.

To say that she was tight was an understatement. She was warm, not hot. It felt great inside of her.

She pulled on the sheet and moaned as she arched her back. I could barely think.

I put my hand on the bed, next to her hips. I began to move, slowly. It felt amazing.

Her pussy wrapped around my dick, following it when it went out and resisted to move when it went in.

Tooth closed her eyes and her breathing was a steady pace.

I wanted more, I needed more. The pleasure her body gave me was pulling me in, begging me to do more, to give her more pleasure.

So I did.

I pulled back and thrust into her, she gasped in surprise. I did it again and again, I kept it going. With each thrust her legs hit against my arms, not letting her move away from me.

Her hands were flat and pressing hard against the bed. Her eyes were shut and her teeth were clenched tightly. She was definitely feeling pleasure from this. As was I.

I stopped, grabbed her by her waist and began again, only faster. Her hand wrapped around my wrist tightly as I plunged into her with everything I had.

Her moans were quick but to slow for my thrusts. With each thrust my skin slammed against her feather covered skin.

If I was capable I would be sweating.

It was to good, her pussy's tight embrace and my quick dives into her hand drawn me close to my limit.

"I'm cumming" she said.

She screamed as her pussy tightened even more, her juices flooded onto my dick.

Her grip loosened on my wrist. She was tired, but I was about to be done.

I didn't stop, I didn't give a few hard and deep thrusts. I just kept up my rhythm and came inside of her. I was rewarded with a look of shock on her face.

My thrusts slowed as I was drained of my cum. I pulled my dick out of her, it had both hers and my juices on it. Her feathers between her legs were soaked. If she thought her feathers were a mess before she wasn't going to believe how they looked now.

She was always so full of energy, an energy that seemed unending. Now she had her eyes closed and she was just laying there, breathing heavily. Her energy was gone, and I was apart of what made it gone.

I laid down beside her, and pulled the blanket over us.

I still had energy, but I was tired. What was the point of going to the lake to sleep, after what we had just done sleeping in the same bed didn't seem to personal.

Besides, I'm sure this wouldn't be the only time Toothiana and I get intimate with each other. Sleep took hold as a thought entered my mind.

I hope it isn't.

A/N: Alright, that was the sex part you all have waited for. Grammar errors exist probably so don't feel the need to tell them to me, once I get my desktop going again those should stop existing. This is short, but I hope you like it.

I leave for college soon, so the updates will most likely will take longer to deliver. Unless I get more free time then I expect to get then that will be a problem. I plan to have the next chapter up before I leave, but no promises.

Also, Bagget00, I agree with you that Jack would have noticed. I just couldn't work that into the story. Toothiana had to leave so jack could go and tell her he loved her. Plus I wanted The Man in the Moon to have a part in this.

Alright, I have things to pack and a chapter to wright. Review please, they are like my food source so don't make me starve.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just another chapter, no big deal. Just letting you all know that I love you and that I am not neglecting you. Plus, you know, I do so love writing stories. Now where were we? Right, the morning after. Wonder what will happen.

The fairies teach Toothiana a little lesson, but I don't quite like the way that part came out. Oh well, can't wrap my head around another way so whatever. My hand hurts from writing so I am using a voice command program to type/talk this up on my laptop. Desktop is still being a bitch.

For any of you wondering college is boring. You learn quickly that no money mean you're stuck in the dorm. I will be transferring to SCC Lincoln. Programming is easy and not really my thing. I'm relearning stuff I taught myself. I will be taking networking in Lincoln.

so...what to talk about now? You know what, i've been doing all the talking. Well most of it, you guys talked back some. Some of you more then others. Here's what I want then, you more talking. Me more writing. Deal? Well we shall see in the reviews now wont we.

Got to go, I smell cheetos and laughter outside my door. Got to take the cheetos and ruin the laughter with a creepy yet classy moment. Enjoy, my sexy fans. And yes, I know for a fact that you are indeed sexy.

Tooth POV

The sun woke me, just like it always did. the bed felt colder then it usually was. i didn't pay any mind to it. i had to brush my teeth.

i made my tired, and sore body get out of bed. i felt more sore then usual, wonder what i did?

i walked to my bathroom. it was small had a mirror, a small cabinet and a sink. I got my toothbrush and my toothpaste, that i make myself, out of the cabinet.

i must of worked harder then usual, because i felt really sore.

i twisted the lid off of the can of toothpaste and put some of it on my toothbrush. i was about to put the toothbrush in my mouth, bu stopped when i looked into the mirror.

my feathers were messed up, like really bad. i looked myself over, all my feathers were. the feathers at my neck, legs and between my legs were the worst.

what the hell happened? what the hell did i do?

It must have been the fact that I wasn't fully awake, because I realized that a particular part of my body was sore. A very PERSONAL part. I looked over my shoulder, at the bed that felt colder then it should have felt. It wasn't a mess, but it did look out of order.

My mind recalled what had happened last night. I couldn't believe it, I was surprised. I put my toothbrush down and walked, slowly, towards the bed. I looked over at the broken picture, as my mind recalled I had thrown it due to my anger towards him.

I stopped at the foot of the bed and put a hand on the foot board. I just stared at the bed, unbelieving that it actually happened. How it happened. My fingers went to my lips, lightly touching them as I remembered how his lips felt against mine.

I was surprised, as well as shocked, that the events had actually occurred. In my palace, in MY bed. It was so inappropriate, so wrong. We are both Guardians, protectors of the children, we shouldn't of done...what we did.

But I smiled, had to. I would never admit it but Jack had a spot in my heart, the biggest any had. He was a special person to me, more special then anyone I know. The events of last night made me happy, and embarrassed.

I threw myself at him, well pinned him down but you get the point. I was startled by the door opening a little. Six of my fairies flew to the bed, they stopped as one pointed to me. Damn, duty calls. I would have to think about last nights events some other time. Besides, it looked like Jack had left already to tend to some snowstorms and such.

"let me brush my teeth girls" I said.

All of them looked at me as if they didn't register that I had spoke. Four of them were smiling, the other two were trying not to laugh.

"Wait till your feathers look like mine, then we'll see who is laughing" I said,

Luckily they didn't know why my feathers were a mess. The four that were smiling stiffened, the other two burst out laughing at their sisters. Before I could ask they flew out of the room, four of them out faster then the two laughing.

I flew back into my bathroom and quickly started to brush my teeth. I counted the strokes as I flew through them. I rinsed off my toothbrush and put it and my toothpaste back in the cabinet. I was about to leave but caught my reflection in the mirror.

"I should fix them a little bit" I said.

I put some water on my hands and started to smooth out my feathers, as best I could. It took a little while, but when I was done they looked a lot better. Still a little out of place, but better. Almost like I hadn't...done what I did.

I flew out of my room, into the main part of my palace. All around my fairies flew. I noticed some smiled at me, others giggled as I flew past them. I looked around, trying to find Baby Tooth. I couldn't find her.

"Who has my list? Where is Baby Tooth?" I asked.

I stopped and waited, hovering in the air, for one of my fairies to answer me. None did. Some stopped to look at me for a second then went back to work. Taking the tooth to it's proper place, or going to get a tooth with a quarter in it's grasp.

"Alright did anyone get Anita's tooth?" I asked, picking a name from the list in my head.

Names constantly appeared in my head, when a child lost a tooth their name appeared. Just one of the perks of being the tooth fairy.

I expected a fairy to tell me, to speak to me mentally. Only a wave and a chirp from my right came in answer. Something was wrong, different. They weren't acting the same, like I wasn't the authority figure to them.

"What is going on?" I demanded.

"Were working, duh" One said.

"Got a tooth to collect, no time to talk" Another said.

What the hell? They were acting strange, focused to much on their current task to talk to me. To me, the one in charge of guiding them at the job they were currently doing. Don't get me wrong, I liked the want they had to do the job so much, but to focus so much that they can't stop and talk to me just made me feel hurt and unwanted.

"Girls, come on" I said.

Some flew past me, completely ignoring me as I tried to talk to them.

"Are the teeth in order at least?" I asked, a little hurt.

One of my fairies flew up to me with a smile that looked so mischievous it almost looked like Jack was hovering in front of me. I pushed the inappropriate thoughts that came at the thought of him aside to focus.

I felt afraid, for Baby Tooth had shown the same look before.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"How does it feel?" she mentally asked.

I was confused, what was she asking? I was missing something, because I had no idea what she was referring to.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow" I said.

Her tiny feathers fluffed up as she got closer, now two inches from my face.

"How does it feel talking to someone who is to busy to talk back?" She asked.

"It hurts a little, I admit, and I felt unwanted. What is the point of this? Where is the list? I need to make sure it is being filled out and check everything" I said.

Four fairies came and hovered next to the other one. I noticed one of them had frost on her feathers. Jack must of done that before he left.

"Next time someone stops to visit, stop and visit with them for awhile. They understand you are a workaholic, but they feel what we made you feel just now" My fairy said.

I'll be honest, I never thought of how someone would feel when I was to busy to talk to them. I doubted they felt unwanted like I had, but it made me realize. Still, why were my fairies pointing this out to me?

"I thought I was the mother figure here?" I asked.

One of them giggled.

"Girl, even a mother needs a lesson and advice now and then" one of them said.

I felt loved, to have them remind me to be more polite to visitors. Still, why were my fairies pointing this out to me? What had changed? Before I could ask they flew off, leaving me curious. Then I remembered that my first questions were still unanswered.

"At least give me my list" I said.

A cold wind blew as someone tapped my shoulder.

"Here you go" A voice said.

I turned before I realized I knew the voice. I froze as our eyes met.

"Jack" I whispered.

I felt the blush come to my face. He was smiling, his beautiful teeth showing. His hair moved as the wind that made him float blew around him. He held out a clipboard, which had the list of teeth to be collected that I had made.

"You gonna take it?" he asked.

I didn't move, remembering that we had...done what we did. How do you talk to someone after doing that with them? He seemed to have no problem talking, but that was easy for him. Talking to someone even though it was weird or awkward didn't bother him at all.

He waved the clipboard in front of my face.

"Say something Toothiana" He said.

I looked down and rubbed my arm, unsure what to do or say. How could I know what to do? I have never been intimate with someone, net ever. In all my years as an immortal, it never happened. Jack Frost was my first. It would of made me smile, that fact would of, if Jack Frost himself was not floating in front of me.

He threw the list over his shoulder and crossed his arms, dropping his staff to rest upon his feet. I resisted the urge to fly after my list.

"The list is inside your head, you are able to remember everything that pertains to teeth collecting. The only reason you have the list I just let hit the floor is because, well, you like the feel of checking things off" he said.

He was right, but the list was something I wouldn't abandon. I needed it so I could make sure the teeth got collected properly. He knew that, he just liked proving I could work without it.

"Alright, is this how it's going to be between us now? Every time you see me you gonna not be able to look me in the eyes or speak to me?" he asked.

His tone told me he was irritated a little, but also amused. There was something else in it, it told me he wasn't happy with the way I was acting.

"You know when I realized you were jealous, and angry at me, for describing the woman I love I was really happy. Now, that happiness is still with me, but I don't like the way you are acting Tooth" he said.

I wanted to fly away, to get away from this embarrassed and nervous feeling. At first being intimate with him left me with a wonderful feeling. Now, with him in front of me, I just felt exposed, dirty and a little used.

A thought appeared in my head, was I good enough for him?

"How should I act?" I asked.

I risked looking into his eyes, they were curious as well as strange. I have never seen him like he was now. There was no mischief, humor, joke or anything that was, well, his natural self. Something about him was, different.

"like yourself. Smile because you see me. Fell the need to put your fingers in my mouth and look at my teeth. Scold your fairies for leaving their job to say hello to me. Speak to fast for me to understand you. I want you to be you and not act like this shy and embarrassed Tooth Fairy" He said.

He turned to address some of my fairies that flew up from behind him. They showed him teeth they had and he took them, looked at them and asked them to put them where they belonged.

"I'm sorry" I said.

I watched my fairies fly away as he chuckled and twirled his staff.

"You know I am an expert at breaking ice. Both the physical kind and the kind that exist between people. Need I break the tension for you?" he asked with a smile.

I wanted him to, so bad. Yet I was afraid. I did care for Jack, but I was afraid to let him know me in THAT way. Well, more then he already does. We shouldn't of done...what we did. It was wrong, inappropriate. As Guardians we shouldnt be that intimate with one another.

"We shouldnt of done what we did"I whispered.

What was I saying? How could I say that to him? Yes it was wrong, in a way, but it was also a good thing. I never felt so happy in my life, so why cant I just say that and be happy?

"What did you just say?" he asked.

I couldn't miss the surprised look on his face.

"We shouldn't of done what we did" I said.

He smiled as the wind blew him closer to me.

"What did we do Toothiana?" He asked.

It wasnt unusual for him to be an inch from having his nose touch mine, he was comfortable with that after all. But I felt nervous now with that closeness.

"You, you know what we did" I whispered.

"You think the word sex is inappropriate, so much that it cant come from your lips" he said.

"How do you know me so well?" I whispered.

"A year of study and some other things" He said.

He put his arm around my waist and closed the distance between our bodies. My body froze, not because he was cold. Because I was so nervous. He let his staff be taken by the wind as he wrapped his other arm around my waist.

"You know sex can also be called making love. I consider it that, and I know it's not inappropriate. Think you could call what we did that?" He asked.

His eyes were cold in appearance, yet warm by gaze. He was cold by touch, and warm by affection. I loved every bit of him.

"We made love" I whispered.

It felt nice that way. He smiled and kissed me, our tongues played together. It lasted a bit, the kiss, but now matter how long it would of lasted I would still be disappointed like I was now as he pulled away. My nervousness had gone, and I found a name to what made me want to push him away, fear. That was gone to. It was gone because I knew that Jack Frost loved me and I loved him.

"Some snowstorms need attention" he said.

"Hurry back" I said.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

What a stupid question. I was going to lie down, not like I had anything to do.

"Lie down, I'm tired, and for a good reason" I said.

I ran my fingers through his hair.

"You forgot" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

A fairy flew over and sat on Jacks shoulder. It was Baby Tooth and she looked like she had just woke up. Teeth, I forgot about TEETH. How could I, I mean I'm the Tooth Fairy. I have names a[earing in my head, names that have lost a tooth. How could I forget.

A chuckle from a cold, master of fun gave me my answer. Of course I forgo, Jack Frost had kissed me after all. I had to smile.

"Well, it's your fault" I said.

Baby Tooth looked confused. She nudged Jacks neck and gave a chirp.

"Ask her, I have to go" He said.

Baby Tooth chirped some more.

"I'm not telling. I'll see you later" He said.

"You can understand her?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said.

Baby Tooth flew up next to me. With a kiss Jack flew out of my palace. As I watched him go I wondered how I could think making love was wrong.

"Could I ask a question?" Baby Tooth asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

She looked to where Jack had left, then back at me.

"What the hell happened?" She asked.

About thirty of my fairies came up beside Baby Tooth. All of them curious. I spotted the six that had came into my room.

"Looks like you won't have your feathers messed up the same way I had" I said.

The six little fairies giggled.

"Come on how was it?" one asked.

"I bet it was wonderful" another said.

"Was his hair white?" another asked.

They asked and talked, Baby Tooth was completely confused as she asked her sisters what was going on. I tried to calm them, but they kept talking and Baby Tooth was getting really irritated for not being told anything. She finally had it, grabbed a quarter and threw it at them. They moved out ot the way, but were silent because they were surprised at her behavior.

"Now what has all of you talking and not telling me anything?" She asked.

The fairies giggled, so did I.

"Back to work. Baby Tooth, I will tell you" I said.

She was irritated more then I have ever seen her. Her tiny feathers were completely out of order, I could tell she hadn't took a bath.

"What did you do?" She asked.

I had a lot on my hands. One thing was for sure, life had gotten better.

Jack POV

I felt a new energy. It didn't make me more active, but instead gave me a more joyous attitude. It was at the palace, the same palace I was nearing, that last nights events had occurred in. last night, the beautiful Tooth Fairy and I had made love. I could barely believe it, I didn't think I would ever feel this happy in my life. It's truly amazing how one person, and one night, can make me feel.

My feet touched the floor of the palace, not even a second later I was surrounded by fairies. They flew around me, some sat on my shoulders, head and my staff. All the while chirping in the language they had.

"How have you all been fairing?" I asked.

"Better since you arrived" One said with a shy look.

"Too hot" Another said.

I couldn't tell if she was referring to her body temp or saying I was attractive.

"Work to much, not enough fun" Another said, she looked tired.

"Point me to your queen and ill see about getting her to let you off early" I said.

One fairy pointed quickly, and with a smile. I stroked the feathers on her head in thanks as I walked away.

"More his queen then ours now" I heard one say.

Her sisters giggled around her. I had to smile, she was right after all. I used the wind to lift into the air. I really wanted to see my queen again. To feel her warmth, hear her voice, gaze into her eyes. To gaze upon her body.

I used to push CERTAIN thoughts about Tooth out of my head. Now I gladly accepted those thoughts. I didn't think about sex all the time when I thought about Tooth, but the thoughts came now and again. Even more now.

I could hear a voice speaking and lots of chirping. Some fairys looked at me but I told them not to give me away. Tooth was in the air, surrounded by fairies, out in the open and very into giving orders. Baby Tooth was next to her and, as she spotted me, I told her to be quiet about me as well. She nodded and went back to double-double checking the list in Tooth's hands.

"Next is Manty, you can do that. Syzy, Nick and Chris need collected as well" Tooth ordered.

I focused, she was to vulnerable for me to resist. To much wind and she would notice. Luckily I was near the floor, she was high into the air. A small and controlled gust of wind would shoot me straight at her, but just enough to make it to her and not slam into her. I just hope she doesn't move out of the way.

I crouched, gripped my staff tighter, and willed the wind to allow some fun to happen. I flew, unguided, straight at Tooth. My speed slowed just enough so that I could put my hand on her shoulder before letting the wind make me float. She screamed in surprise and turned to punch my cheek. I caught her wrist before she could do much damage.

Her eyes widened and a small smile appeared as our eyes met.

"Jack" She said.

I put my staff on my shoulder and my hand in my hoodie as Tooth shyly retreated her hands and her eyes.

"What brings you to visit me?" She asked.

I could tell by the look of her eyes and her blush that she wasn't actually asking that but just making conversation. Baby Tooth took the list from Tooth, forcefully, and waved for all the fairies to leave. Most did, and they looked sad. Some, however, came back out from behind something. I noticed them, though I knew there was some I couldnt see because they were better hiders. Baby Tooth left with a sigh and shaking her head.

"Oh, I don't know, boredom perhaps. Bunny could be trying to find me so he can attempt to hurt me for something I did to his eggs of flowers. I think here is safe, you could keep him away and do my light work I think" I joked.

She smiled more and put a hand on my shoulder.

"i would protect you, IF you were in any real danger" She said.

I put my hand on hers, she was surprised by the touch for a second but squeezed lightly.

"Do you not believe in the Easter Bunny?" I asked.

She didn't say anything as I moved closer. I placed my hand on her back and, letting my staff be taken by the wind, took her hand in my other hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

She seemed uncertain and I could see she didn't feel comfortable about what our arms positions told her we were going to do.

"Doesn't the Tooth Fairy know how to dance?" I asked.

It wasnt a serious question, I figured she did, being the warm spirited and energetic person she was. Her eyes and faded smile told me otherwise.

"You don't do you?" I asked unbelieving.

It never really came up, dancing that is. All the time I spent with Tooth, and it never came up. Sure we were comfortable with each other, me being the more comfortable one but we spent time doing other things. Mainly collecting teeth and talking while we did so.

How was it possible for her not to know? North had parties all the time, as far as I knew she attended nearly all of them before I was around to make sure she did. This wasn't right, this was wrong. It blew my mind. Toothiana didn't know how to dance.

I would have to teach her.

"What if I dont, what you gonna do then?" she said.

The sad excuse for a smile told me she was trying to be funny, but she was afraid of my response because she knew I liked teaching fun and a challenge. Both were before me. I kissed her head, put her hand on my shoulder and put my hand on her back again.

"Teach you my queen" I said.

She blushed at the mention of her being my queen.

"In the air?" She asked.

"Since you are more used to it then ground, why not?" I asked.

I gently forced er to dance with me. It was weird for her, but I could tell that she liked it. As we moved in the air, Tooths hands told me she was concentrating to hard. For they kept moving and trying to get a better or looser grip.

"You're thinking to much" I said.

She stopped fidgeting, but the way her eyes looked into mine told me she wasn't liking this. She was trying to hard to be in the proper spot, to move exactly when I did. She was to tense. She needed to loosen up, and that required something more then dancing.

"Lets make you laugh" I said.

She gave me a curious smile, it didn't mask her nervousness even a little bit.

"I thought you liked dancing" She said.

I spun her around so her back was to me and pulled her close as I wrapped my arms around her.

"My queen needs to loosen up, she's to tense" I whispered into her ear.

Her warm hands landed upon mine. They felt good, not annoying like most heat.

"What are you up to?" She asked.

What wasn't I up to?

"Why are you so shy and nervous?" I asked.

I floated around her, and called my staff to me. Her eyes didn't look at me as I orbited around her casually, they looked anywhere but. So the ice was cracked, not shattered.

"If I give you a kiss, what would you say?" I asked.

"I-I-Why would you do that?" She asked.

She looked a little scared now, but I noticed her feathers jump at the thought of kissing me.

"Oh I don't know, according to the Kangaroo I show to much affection towards you. Something about showing restraint or something. I wasnt really paying attention to him" I said.

Besides her wings, I noticed that she had frozen up. Her eyes were frightened as they looked down. What was on her mind now?

"You told bunny?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"I told him I like you. I'm not bothered telling people who I like" I said.

She looked relieved as she sighed. Oh, she meant last night. Now that was our business, for now.

"I thought of something, something I want to do with you" I said.

Her lips lightly formed a smile, the only thing that was free of shyness on her body.

"W-what would that be?" She asked.

It was easy for me, willing the wind to blow, it had always been easy. So when the wind blew it forced Tooth towards me. I dropped my staff, put my hands on her cheeks and kissed her. Having such precise control over the wind never had been this fun.

She was startled at first, but I soon felt her relax and her arms wrap around my neck. I ended the kiss, sadly, and put my forehead on hers.

"Wasn't that nice?" I asked

"You have no idea" She said.

I could still see she was shy and afraid of being close to me, and she had a right to be. I knew she was never close, real close, with anyone, ever. It would take time before she felt completely comfortable with our situation.

Wait, what is our situation?

"Tooth, where do we stand exactly?" I asked.

She looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Relationship, what exactly is ours" I asked.

"I-I, um, I don't know" she said.

She looked at me, just looked, in question and hope. I smiled.

"I suppose, if my life depended on it and all, I could belong to you" I said jokingly.

With a giggle she placed her head against my chest. We just floated there, as she let my wind hold her in air instead of her wings. I closed my eyes and focused on her warmth and softness. I tried to ignore the giggles and awes of some of the fairies around us. It seemed Tooth didn't hear them.

I stroked some of the feathers at the back of her neck as I tried to recall a time where I felt something as good as what I was feeling right now, holding Tooth in my arms. I couldn't recall a single moment at all.

This was a warm feeling, that I was going to never let go. I was never going to let go of Tooth, I belonged with her.

"Jack" My queen said.

"Yes madam" I said.

"shouldn't you be the one afraid to be close to someone?" She asked.

She was referring to my three hundred years alone. She had a point to. However, that wasn't my way.

"You know me better then that" I said.

Though being alone was painful, I wasn't,wouldn't, let that bring me down.

"I'm just trying to figure out how you can be the way you are" She said.

I focused on er. Her breathing, heart beat, the way she felt. Everything HER.

"It's not that hard" I said.

She pulled away and put her back to me. I could sense the shame that had risen in her.

"You were alone for three hundred years" She said.

I would have put my hands on her shoulders, but her wings prevented that.

"Your point?" I asked.

"We should have done something for you before, not when we needed you" She whispered.

I didn't need to see her face to know how she felt. This topic had come up before. Just like before her feathers rose up a little in anger instead of flattening in sadness.

She was angry at herself, she had no reason to be.

"That wasn't your decision" I said.

"I could have done something" She said.

"no, you couldn't of" I said.

"You think you know everything, but you don't know. I could of taken the time to say hi to you" She said, anger in her voice.

Anger towards something the Man in the Moon had caused, she had no idea how much I knew. I focused, I needed a way to get her out of this shameful and angry state. The surface of one of the many structures that rose high inside this palace would do.

"I do know" I said.

She turned to yell but my wind got to her first. She was blown against the surface of the nearest pillar. She screamed in surprise when the wind sent me towards her, my hands and legs stopped me from slamming into her.

I kissed her roughly, the wind still holding us both against the pillar. I pulled away and gazed into a surprised and somewhat scared Toothiana.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"I know a lot more then you think" I whispered into her ear.

She looked ashamed again, but curiosity was alongside it.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

I flew up, letting her go of the winds grasp. I stood on the vertical part of the pillar, looking down at Tooth.

"My solitude bean for a reason. You didn't cause it, and the Man in the Moon kept me in that solitude" I said.

"Yes he did, but we should have done something to make you feel less alone" She argued.

She looked cute when she argued. So determined to prove shes right at least a little bit. This was something she had no control over.

"Why did Man in the Moon choose me to be a Guardian?" I asked.

I watched the fairies put teeth inside their boxes that rested within the pillar I stood on. The pillar could sense when the teeth were near, and would open the boxes for those teeth before the fairies got to it. Then it would close them, each giving off a bit of light as it did so.

"He chose you because you are a Guardian at heart. You were chosen because, like the rest of us, protecting children makes you happy" She said.

"True, but there are two reasons I was chosen Tooth. What's the second one?" I asked.

She thought, but came up with nothing.

"Well?" I asked.

"This is stupid, you are a Guardian because you are one at heart. That is all that matters" She said.

Baby Tooth flew over and sat on my shoulder, she gave a few orderly chirps before getting comfortable.

"At the moment, no. I know another reason Tooth. Pitch Black. I was chosen three hundred one years ago. Long before I was needed" I said.

She looked away from me, and out to the palace.

"You didn't become a Guardian because of Pitch. You became one because you wanted to be one" She said.

I floated down next to her and sat down, letting my feet dangle over the edge. I tried to call my staff to me but I sensed many little hands grab hold of it. What harm could be done with it in the fairies hands.

"That's true, but dont forget that without Pitch I wouldn't of realized I wanted to. I was chosen to fight Pitch. Without me, and I mean this with modesty, Pitch would have won. Fun can't exist alongside fear, nightmares and all that dark stuff" I said.

She looked at me, realizing I was right.

"I still could of done something Jack, I wish I had" She said, on the verge of crying.

I willed the wind, she was forced into my lap. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She cried a little into my chest.

"You weren't supposed to. The Man in the Moon wanted me to be alone. I needed to become a better person, to see what my center was. I needed to have Pitch in order to see that I was supposed to be a Guardian, as well as want to be" I said.

She looked up at me, her face wet with the small amount of tears she shed.

"He couldn't of stopped me from making a little visit" She said.

"Yes he could have, and he did. I met bunny, but the rest of you I wasn't supposed to meet until it was time" I said.

She closed her eyes and put her head on my shoulder.

"Three hundred years is a long time to be alone" She said.

I stroked her feathers gently. Baby Tooth shook her head and flew over to check the tooth boxes.

"It was needed for me to become the Jack you know and love" I said.

"I do love you" She said.

She kissed my cheek. I looked into her eyes, our noses almost touching. She was still thinking she should have done something for me, but she has done more then I could of ever needed her to.

"I love you to, and you have done more for me then you know Toothiana" I said.

"You felt unwanted, alone, useless" She said.

"Forget about it my queen. What's done is done and you had no control even if you think you did. It was his decision, not yours" I said.

She looked down into her lap. Still sad but happier then before.

"He can be cruel sometimes" She said.

I laid down, pulling her with me. The fairies flew and chirped around us.

"A teacher has to be sometimes" I said.

"How can you easily forgive for something like that?" She asked.

"I dont know, its just easy for me to see the reasons behind stuff I guess" I said.

She ran her fingers through my hair, her beautiful eyes looking into mine.

"Just another part of your wonderful personality" She said.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Not bad yourself" I said.

We stayed like that for awhile. She would run her fingers through my hair, saying it was as soft as freshly fallen snow. I played with her feathers, gently stroking or ruffling them a little. Baby Tooth came over and asked Tooth a question, I told her not to ask about work.

It's not that I don't like Tooth doing her job, I just know if she went back it would be a long time before I could spend time with her. It was a little after that that Tooth broke the silence.

"Jack?" She asked.

"Yes" I said.

She sat up and looked at me. Her fingers played with each other in her lap. Something was on her mind, and she was afraid to speak of it.

"Can I ask you a question? A personal one?" She asked.

I looked up towards the ceiling, watching all the little fairies fly around us.

"Remember your fairies are here to, don't ask what you don't want them to know" I said.

She smiled a little, but it quickly faded.

"They know about last night anyway" She said.

"Yeah, Baby Tooth told me about that" I said.

She nodded, then got a curious look on her face.

"I forgot to ask how you can understand her, all my fairies actually. How did you learn their language?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"It irritated me that I couldn't, so I aid attention. When I picked up a few things they realized I wanted to learn, and they were thrilled teach me a few things when they got the chance" I said.

She smiled, it made me smile as well.

"North and Bunny haven't, and they have existed longer then you. I'm actually surprised" She said.

I willed the wind to pick me up. I sat down next to her, the wind making her feathers move a little.

"Well, seeing them so excited like that I just couldn't resist. So it soon became a language I know" I said.

Baby Tooth came over again, choosing to sit on Tooths shoulder rather then mine.

"Even if you can't speak it" Baby Tooth said.

"That wasn't the question you wanted to ask me" I said.

Baby Tooth looked at Tooth, concern on her little face. Tooth had looked into her lap, at her fingers that annoyed one another.

"No, it wasn't" Tooth said.

"Well, don't be shy. You can ask me anything" I said.

Baby Tooth nodded in agreement, trying to encourage Toothiana.

"I was just wondering what you thought" Tooth said.

"Thought about what?" I asked.

I was pretty sure I knew what she wanted to ask exactly, but making her blush was to cute to resist. I had to make her ask, I couldn't just tell her.

"Well, about- I was going to- uh" Tooth said.

"Just ask it already" Baby Tooth said.

Tooth looked at her with a nervous smile.

"You get nervous to easily" I said.

Her eyes locked with mine for a few seconds, the they closed. She took a deep breath.

"Was I good enough?" Tooth blurted.

Yeah, I knew that was it. Her eyes were still closed, and her face was very red. Baby Tooth rolled her eyes with a giggle. I created some snow and will the wind to blow it at Tooth. Tooth and Baby Tooth shivered, Baby Tooth smiling afterwords and Tooth surprised.

"Why did you do that?" Tooth asked.

I called my staff again, this time it came and sat down next to me.

"More importantly, yes you were. In fact, you were better then that" I said.

She smiled a little, to shy to fully beam with her beauty. She was getting comfortable, slowly, but getting there.

"You know what you need?" I asked.

"What?" Tooth asked.

Baby Tooth got excited when I created my special snow flake. I called it the fun snowflake, it let anyone enjoy life and have fun. Especially Tooth.

"Jack, I don't think that's a good idea" Tooth said.

"Afraid now that you have the coldest man all to yourself?" I asked.

"No" Tooth said.

"Good, what do you think Baby Tooth?" I asked.

"I think the queen needs to loosen up" Baby Tooth said.

Tooth looked at Baby Tooth in surprise. This was going to be fun.

"Need I remind you that I have yet to check on the fairies since Jack came back" Tooth said.

The wind put the fun snowflake above Tooth. She didn't notice.

"I have, and trust me girl they are collecting" Baby Tooth said.

"But are they being collected properly?" Tooth asked.

Baby Tooth looked at me and nodded. Tooth looked confused, then looked up as the little snowflake fell and landed on her nose.

"Oh no" Tooth said.

Her shyness was replaced by a want for fun. Tooth wasn't going to be shy just because we have become lovers, and if I couldn't make her then what kind of master of fun am I? Might as well put my staff down and walk away if I couldn't.

I tapped her shoulder with my staff and jumped several feet and floated.

"You're it, lucky for you I can't use snow that is usually on the ground. Fly Baby Tooth, fly away" I hollered.

Tooth gave a determined look and prepared to fly at me.

"Jack Frost, I might enjoy this, but when this wears off you are so in trouble" Tooth said, laughing.

Baby Tooth flew past me, and when Tooth took flight, so did I. I sped around the pillars, getting dangerously close to them. Baby Tooth was beside me, easily keeping up because she and I flew like this when collecting. She was used to it, luckily, Tooth was not.

"Is the Tooth Fairy unable to catch her mate?" I asked.

We had flew straight for a time, so when Tooth tried to grab my foot I wasn't surprised. I asked the wind to send me down, straight down.

"See you, love you" I said.

I surprised both Tooth and Baby Tooth. Tooth tried to catch Baby Tooth, but her small size allowed her to easily evade. Baby Tooth flew away with Tooth in pursuit. I needed a place to hide, but also a distraction for Tooth.

I flew up to some fairies who seemed to be off duty. Two fainted as I did, I caught them before harm could be done. The others landed on me.

"Hello Jack, what is going on?" one asked.

"Tooth does need to relieve some of her shyness, she thinks on things to much" another said.

"Hey ladies, Tooth is chasing Baby Tooth. Could you give her something else to chase?" I asked.

They all got excited.

"We aren't working so why not"

"Can we hide?"

"That's what I'm going to do" I said.

"Alright, gather everyone that isn't working. She needs Jacks snow to have a real good time. We don't, we have the advantage"

"Lets do this"

They all flew in different directions. They would keep Tooth busy, now for a hiding place.

"Jack, where are you?" Tooths voice came to my ears.

I saw Baby Tooth hide behind a pillar, which was high above me. I searched my mind for a place to hide, only one place proved worthy. Tooths room. She would never think I would hide there. I flew to it, just like I left it. Minus the sleeping beauty of coarse.

The curtains were closed to, something I knew that neither Tooth or I did. We were preoccupied. I would of thought more of it, but I hear Tooth outside the door. I floated on the wind and landed on the bed. I put my staff beside me and put my hands behind my head.

"Jack is our priority, spread out and find everyone" Tooth said.

So, some fairies are on her side. Wonder how long it takes for them to find everyone and tag them. Wonder how long until one finds me.

I waited a while, but eventually the door opened and in came a surprise.

AN: Well that was painful. No, no. not the story itself just the typing part, my hand hurts.

Other then that I like this chapter. so...i fell like I'm on a date with nothing to discuss here. Oh, I got it. What did you all think? Review are like cookies to me so don't leave me without cookies.

Also my mind has wondered onto another subject. Jacks home. We all know that Tooth palace, the North pole and the warren, oh and also Sandy's island didn't just spring up when they became Guardians. At least, not all of them did as far as I know. So that means they had to build them. I was thinking, what would Jack build, and where? I await your responses to this very question.

To the guest that called them self Taylor, if you are reading this I do like the idea of Tangled. Rapunzel is so innocent, and Flynn is so, how to put it nicely. Knowledgeable, I suppose would be the word.

However, though it does entice my dirty mind so dangerously well. Other possibilities exist for my next story. For instance, anyone a casper: scare school fan? I recently watched all the episodes and the movie on netflix. Add in the few stories on here about it, one that is pretty damn awesome though unfinished, and you have an almost perfect way for me to agree upon my next victims- I mean lovers.

Gloriously though, I have to finish this before I can start another story. I will not become an author with so many stories that I can't finish one at all.

On another note, since I seem to want to talk and talk here. Anyone own a playstation 3? I have created a new account, by force since my account was hacked, and am in need of people to play against. I play warhawk mostly, call of duty modern warfare 3, Assassins creed 3, tron and a few others. I hope to get the ps4 soon. If any of you playstation owners own the xbox one, you should be ashamed. My name on Playstation Network is DeathlyReaper200, just send a message saying fanfiction and your in. I need friends im alone on there.

If you have taken the time to read the above, you really do care about what I have to say. I thank you. Now, since it is four thirty in the morning and I have final projects to do I am going to bed. Have a fantastic...ummmm day, night, sleep, whatever you are about to do when you are done with this. Sex perhaps? Whatever, im tired, enjoy life my sexy fans.


	4. Chapter 4

Tooth POV

They were right, I just needed to loosen up. I was to shy with Jack, with our new relationship.

Thanks to Jack, who neither my fairies or I can find, I realized that. Yeah Jack would know my in a completely different way, but that's what I want. We will know each other as lovers.

"Well has it wore off yet?" Baby Tooth asked.

She was flying next to me, and she was referring to Jacks snowflake that made me have a good time. I didn't like the fact he forced me, but I had to admit, it made me feel better.

"Yeah, I think so" I said.

"You look tired" Baby Tooth said.

"Well chasing a lot of fairies who refuse to be caught for two hours takes a lot of energy. Plus, I'm always tired" I said.

This was the tired that I was used to, the tired that I had come to call normal.

"Yeah, but maybe you should take a break" Baby Tooth said.

"What? I barely worked today, I barely worked yesterday. I can't take a break" I said.

Baby Tooth gave me a stern look.

"Jack is still here, and you don't have a choice" Baby Tooth said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Girls" Baby Tooth said.

All the fairies around us stopped and looked at us.

"Our Queen has a guest, yet she still wants to work. I am taking her place until Jack leaves" Baby Tooth said.

All the fairies gave a sign of agreement and went back to work.

"Maybe putting you as my second was a bad idea" I said.

"Go to your room, we will find Jack and tell him where you are" Baby Tooth said.

Ever since she met Jack Baby Tooth had become more demanding and bossy. liked it though, even though I complained to her that I should work. I didn't have a choice, so I did go to my room. Fighting the urge to tell a fairy to visit a child who's name appeared in my head.

"Have a good rest" A passing fairy said.

"Thank you" I said

I reached my bedroom door. I closed it behind me as I entered. I turned only to realize that I wasn't alone. He was laying on my bed, his pale lips gifting me with a smile. His beautiful eyes were looking at me, under their gaze I felt warmth. Odd for such a cold man, but it felt good.

I realized that his hoodie was off, showing his pale chest. I didn't recall noticing how sexy he looked last night. The sight made me blush.

He had his hands behind his head as it rested on one of the pillows. His legs were crossed, his staff rested against the wall next to him, his hoodie hanging on it.

"Hello beautiful" he said.

I flew over and laid beside him.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

I did like that he was in here. He could tell by the smile on my face as I looked up at him.

"Perfect hiding spot" he said.

I had to agree, no one thought to check my room.

"I see you closed the curtains" I said.

I moved closer to him, so that I was half on his chest and half on the bed. I ran my fingers through his soft white hair, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

"No, Man in the Moon did that I think" he said.

I wasn't surprised I didn't notice when I got up, the sun is bright even with the curtains closed. At least he didn't watch us.

"That was nice of him" I said.

"Yeah" he said.

He played with the feathers at the back of my neck, knowing it was my favorite spot.

"Should go tell them I'm found" he said

"Could" I said

He looked into my eyes with a smile.

"Would the Tooth Fairy rather stay in this bed?" he asked

I kissed his cheek.

"I think she would like Jack Frost to stay with her" I said

He put me on my back as his pale lips kissed my lips. It was a brief kiss, but wonderful.

"I think Jack Frost would like that" he said.

"I thought warm things annoyed the cold spirit?" I asked.

It was a joke, but the look in his eyes told me he took it seriously. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

"I love the warmth you give me" he said.

I blushed, he was sweet when he wanted to be.

"And I the cold you give me" I said.

He smiled and put his hand on my hip.

"What exactly made you stop yourself from working?" he asked.

"More like who. It was Baby Tooth, she wouldn't let me work because you're here" I said.

"That irritates you, not being able to be the Tooth Fairy because of a guest?" he asked.

It did bother me, but Jack made up for it. Just being with him made up for it. I could tell he wouldn't mind me saying it did. He knew how much my job meant to me, he understood me very well. Perhaps to well.

"It does, but I like spending time with you more" I said.

"What then does my queen want to do?" he asked.

That was the question wasn't it? Jack wouldn't pick what we were going to do, I could tell by his smile. He wanted me to pick. So what did I want to do? We have done so many things, almost all of them fun and exciting. What did I want to do with Jack Frost?

It was clearly an easy question. Jack and I have done a lot of things together in the past year. Only one thing, however, we only did once.

"I think we should stay in this bed" I said.

He laid on his back and put his arms behind his head.

"Alright, I think I can stay in one spot for you" he said.

Oh, we would be in one spot. Just not in one position. I sat on him, at his waist. He looked up at me with a curious gaze.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I put my lips next to his ear, my hands flat against his cold bare chest.

"Whatever I want" I whispered.

I rose up to gaze upon his sweet pale smile.

"What exactly does that mean my queen?" he asked.

I was a little horny, enough to make me think of inappropriate but sexy things to respond with. Now that I was clean of eggnog, I could fully enjoy this and fully recall it later.

"Last night will not even compare" I said.

He brought his face close to mine.

"Is my queen challenging her cold spirit to something of a sexual nature?" he asked.

I ran my hand across his chest.

"Is it accepted?" I asked, lustfully.

He grabbed my waist as the wind blew, and suddenly I was on my back with him above me.

"I will always accept your gifts Toothiana" he said.

I smiled at the sweet comment. He considered it a gift, it was one to him as much as it was to me. I pulled him to my lips. Our tongues fought for dominance, neither of us giving in. his hand went to my breast, as my hands went to his back.

I wasn't sure what to do, but his hand suddenly told me that he did. I gasped at the cold touch, his fingers against the entrance between my legs. His fingers were swift, as they rubbed my pussy lips. The feeling was, unbelievably amazing. He buried his face into my neck, kissing and biting it. His gentle fingers pinched my nipple, as his other hand found my clitoris.

I recalled little of how last night felt, but even with what little I did recall. I couldn't believe how good Jack was at this.

"Enjoying this aren't we my queen?" he asked.

"Deeply" I whispered.

He removed his lips from my neck, and found my vacant nipple beneath my feathers. His wet lips upon my nipple sent a shiver across my body. I felt his fingers peek into my pussy, only to leave a second later. They peeked again, only further in, again leaving in a second.

"Jack" I whispered.

I closed my eyes, and just breathed as he pleasured me. Each time his fingers entered my hole, they ventured further. They did so until I felt his cold palm flatten my feathers against my skin.

It was marvelous. His cool wet lips on my nipple. His gentle hand upon my breast. His pleasurably slow fingers that intruded my pussy. I tried to think of a time I felt something near this good, thinking was hard to do. I found none near this good.

I was surprised when his lips and hands left every part of my body. I opened my eyes to find he was putting his head between my legs.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

I'll admit, my knowledge on being intimate was small, so I had no idea what he could be planning. Whatever it was, considering it's Jack Frost, it would be something good.

He gave me a smile as he put his hand on my leg.

"Patience my dear" he said.

I closed my eyes and prepared for whatever he was about to do. I gasped a little, and my feathers ruffled as I felt something wet rub against my lips. It was familiar, yet I couldn't place it. Again it rubbed against my lips. It was rough, whatever he was using to pleasure me.

The rough thing played with my clitoris, drowning it in pleasure. It was quick and was driving me mad. I clenched my teeth and grabbed the sheet tightly as it dived deep into my pussy. I felt his lips press against my own. Sucking up my juices, as the rough thing roamed my walls.

"An interesting use for your tongue" I moaned.

It was a clever trick, using his tongue. The rough feel of it against my insides was beyond spectacular. I was having a hard time thinking about anything, as the pleasure washed over me.

Something was building, a strong force that I knew was my orgasm. My body tensed in preparation.

"I'm gonna"

I didn't finish, for I was forced to scream as my orgasm came. Jacks tongue went wild, desperately trying to get every bit of my juices. I pushed hard against the bed as I arched my back.

My orgasm passed, leaving me more tired then before. Jack left my hole and moved to hover over me.

"How did that feel?" he asked.

My breathing was heavy, and I was still wanting more.

"Wonderful" I whispered tiredly.

I thought I spoke to low for him to hear me, his smile told otherwise. I forgot how good his hearing was.

"We aren't done I'm afraid" he said.

"You're afraid, I'm ready for more" I said.

His pale lips landed upon mine as he rolled us over. Putting me on top of him. I could feel his dick against my leg. It felt cold, and hard. I found it nice, how he stripped his pants off without me knowing.

I ran my fingers through his hair, eagerly wanting more of it. More of his cold lips, cold touch, more of his body. More everything. I couldn't take it, I couldn't wait. I needed more.

I ended the lustful kiss and rose to a sitting position. His hands landed upon my legs as my eyes met his. I was horny, I was ready and so was he. I wanted so badly to feel him inside of me. Yet, as I looked into his eyes, I was surprised. I expected him to be eager like me. Impatiently wanting this intimacy.

All I saw upon him was patience. I had been told that a man would want it as badly as the woman. At least, that's what North told me. I had asked North what sex was like, knowing he had been with a woman before. He wasn't surprised, he told me he actually expected me to ask.

He said that, for a man, it's the greatest thing to experience. That the man won't be able to control his actions. His mind will probably think clearly part of the time, but the body will want more and will try desperately and maybe be a little rough with the woman.

He and I talked more on the subject, him being more understanding then bunny. From all that he told me, I didn't expect what I saw in Jack.

He brought his face close to my own in concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just I'm not sure how to proceed" I said.

It wasn't a lie, I actually didn't know exactly what to do. I mean, I knew how he would enter me, just not how it was supposed to happen. The way he smiled told me he knew my real reason for my sudden lack of motion.

"I have an idea" he said.

I should have been afraid, since it was Jack Frost saying it. However, it turned me on even more. The wind picked us up as he stroked some feathers on my head. When I felt something press against my back, and something touch my feet, I looked away from his wonderful eyes to see just where he had placed us.

We were next to the door that led to the main part of my palace. We were against the wall.

"Why the wall?" I asked.

I wasn't sure how the wall played a part in what we were about to do. I'm sure him mind easily figured that out though.

"I don't know, why not?" he said.

"How does-"

He kissed my roughly, his cold tongue met my own. When he pulled away I was disappointed and hungry for more.

"No talking my dear" he said.

I had little time to ponder the way he said it, for his fingers entered my pussy once more. He buried his lips and teeth into the feathers at my neck. His other hand rested upon my hip.

His fingers didn't enter me fully, like they were to shy to dive in. they entered a tiny bit, then left only to return again. He was teasing me. It was like a fire was inside me, and the only way it would stop burning was if Jack gave me what I so dearly wanted.

"Are you going to quit teasing me already?" I asked.

He chuckled, bringing his face into my view.

"Your impatient wish will be granted then" he said.

He grabbed my legs and lifted them up. Surprising me and putting my weight against his strong arms and forcing me to lean back against the wall. I didn't question anything at this point. I knew this would lead to where I wanted it to.

He rubbed his dick against my lips a little bit before diving in. I gasped at the intrusion. It was pleasurable, deeply pleasurable. He was cold, not painful cold, but pleasurable cold. Having him inside me, made it very hard to think of anything but sex.

My nails dug into his back as he began to move. It moved in and out, slowly, and I couldn't help but clench my teeth tightly. It was absolutely amazing. I could feel his warm breath on my shoulder. His teeth bit my skin playfully, making me giggle.

I pulled on his hair as he fucked me faster. It was driving me mad, his new speed. I couldn't believe how such pleasure could exist.

"Jack, this is amazing" I said.

My heavy breathing made my speech come out weird to me.

He left my neck to look at me. He was breathing as hard as I was. His dick moved inside me, not missing a beat as his lips met mine in a kiss.

I was worried when he pulled out of me and let my legs touch the floor. He ended the kiss and looked into my eyes. In them I saw hunger, the same hunger that I knew was in my own eyes. His smile told me he has an idea. He wasn't done, he just wanted to do something.

"I hope it's as good as this. The idea in your mind that is" I said.

He pulled me to the bed by my wrist as he kissed me again. I fell on top of him as he hit the bed. His tongue danced with my own. I wondered what his idea was as I felt his dick against my leg. It was a major turn on knowing he new more about this then I did.

I felt his hand brush my feathers as he reached down to his dick. His cold sweet tongue played effortlessly with my own as he pressed his tip against my entrance.

My pussy stretched once again as he pushed into me. His cold hard dick penetrated deep into my depths, making me pull on his hair. The bed reacted with each deep thrust he gave me, aiding us in our pleasurable movements.

I rose, pushing against his chest as I did. I left my hands on his chest for support. His hands went to my legs and got a firm grip. His dick pounded into me harder, forcing me to dig my nails into his chest.

This was beyond anything I could of imagined. Beyond all the memories I have collected. Beyond what I recalled. I recalled something good, what I was feeling now sent waves of pure pleasure all across my body. His thick hard dick sent those waves with every deep dive into me.

The feeling was beyond describing. Amazing didn't even begin to cover it. He reached up and played with my breast. His quick fingers easily finding my nipple underneath my feathers. It was amazing, but I was selfish at the moment.

I pulled his head to my chest, he was surprised at first. That made him stop everything he was doing, sadly. He got comfortable, put his lips on my nipple and got a good hold of me before pounding into me again.

I wondered how difficult it was for him to fuck me in this position. If it was, he made it look easy. His teeth bit my nipple just as he dove hard and deep into me, forcing me to gasp. He chuckled and did it again. And again and again. Each time making me gasp from the pleasurable feeling.

"You know how to treat a girl" I whispered.

I pulled on his hair, not knowing what else I could do.

"I only know how to treat you my dear" he said.

If I wasn't already I would of blushed at the sweet response.

His cold lips and tongue teased my nipple, along with his teeth. His thick, cold dick dived deep and hard into me. He quickly, and effortlessly, put me on my back. His dick never left my pussy, he continued pounding into me. I reached up and put my hands against the footboard to keep myself from hitting it.

He placed his lips on my own and his hand played with my breast while his other hand rested upon the footboard for support. His cold tongue tasted good as it played with my own. His dick gave me pleasure, he gave me pleasure beyond anything I have ever known.

Pleasure that was bringing me close to an orgasm. I could feel it coming, it was building inside of me.

"Jack, I'm close" I said.

"As am I" he said.

He fucked me harder, I prepared for what was about to come. Jack put both his hands on the footboard and looked at me. I looked into his cold blue eyes. They were lustful and beautiful. I closed my eyes tightly and clenched my teeth as my orgasm forced me to.

It built with each thrust he gave me. Each cold, thick pleasurable thrust added to it. It was like a wall was being pushed against, pushed until it finally gave in. when it did I screamed as my orgasm washed through me and my juices flooded into my pussy.

He continued to punish my walls with his dick for a few seconds before his cum flowed into me. I could feel his cold cum as it flooded my pussy. He continued to fuck me as my pussy squeezed him of every drop it could.

He stopped soon and puled out of me. He fell onto the bed next to me. We were both breathing heavily. I layed my head on his chest and closed my eyes. His body felt cold against my feathers. I was really hot.

He wrapped an arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you" He said.

I smiled as I felt seep being to pull me in.

"And I you my dear" I said.

Sleep took hold as I heard him chuckle.

A/N: Well, that was fantastic.

Jack: yeah it was.

Toothiana: They were watching us?

Me: well, reading you. That sounds weird to say.

Toothiana: I can't believe this, I feel so embarrassed.

Jack: I don't see why, not like they could do better then us.

Me: Are you challenging them Jack?

Toothiana: Oh no, not a chance.

Jack: Why not? Especially with the way you sounded. Quite a turn on.

Toothiana: (blushing deeply in embarrassment) Jackson Overland Frost.

Me: Put your clothes back on and shush, besides he's right it is quite a turn on. He and I talk about you and imagine you in so many ways its beyond creepy.

Toothiana: (looks at Jack shocked)

Jack: (slowly nods with a smile that shows his teeth)

Toothiana: (looks done with a blush and tries to hide the small smile) nice to know you think about me in such a nice way.

Alright tell me what you think. I have the next chapter to write and some homework to do. As well as think of a movie to write a story about next. Oh, I'm so excited to find my next victu- I mean lovers.

….why do I keep doing that?

I don't even know them and already I am thinking about positions, places and...leather? Could get kinky guys.


End file.
